Passé, présent et futur
by Hydra Gundam-Chibimu
Summary: Fic post TLC - 1745: Après la fin des combats, Yuzuriha vit au Tibet, dans ses terres familiales. Un jour, on lui fait porter une caisse dont le contenu va indirectement changer sa vie à jamais...


**_Passé, présent et futur_**

_« Ils marchaient sans savoir l'un vers l'autre_

_Comme la chance quand elle cherche le hasard_

_Deux enfants mis au monde l'un pour l'autre_

_Pour jouer les héros d'une histoire… »_

_L'un vers l'autre, comédie musicale « Les Misérables »_

**5 janvier 1745, Tibet**

L'air perplexe, Yuzuriha, vêtue d'une tenue tibétaine traditionnelle en laine composée d'une tunique ceinte à la taille de l'écharpe qui ne la quittait jamais et d'un pantalon collant, regardait la caisse de bois qu'on venait de lui apporter. Il n'y avait pas de nom d'expéditeur dessus, celui qui avait voulu la lui faire parvenir l'avait tout simplement confiée à un paysan du cru, qu'il avait payé pour la lui amener, sans qu'elle sût de qui il s'agissait, même si elle en avait une vague idée.

Elle saisit une barre de fer avec laquelle elle fit levier pour en ôter le couvercle. A l'intérieur étaient rangées des boîtes de bois précieux qu'elle reconnut immédiatement comme contenant ses affaires personnelles. Elles étaient restées à la pagode de Jamir quand elle en était partie, et elle n'avait pas ouvert certaines de ces boîtes depuis qu'elle avait pris la décision de devenir une guerrière, plusieurs années auparavant. Elle décida de plonger dans le passé résolument et saisit la première boîte. Elle contenait des fards de maquillage et elle la referma prestement. Elle avait toujours détesté ça mais, comme toutes les atlantes d'extraction noble, cela faisait partie de la panoplie. Elle ouvrit une autre boîte et en tira des bijoux précieux. Ils avaient appartenu à sa mère et elle sentit l'émotion la gagner. Ses parents étaient morts dans un accident autrefois, tombés au bas d'un ravin dans l'Himalaya. Elle aurait dû, dans son optique première, porter ces bijoux en guise de dot le jour de son mariage pour faire perdurer le sang de son clan, mais les combats qu'elle avait dû mener avaient changé son opinion sur elle et sur le monde qui l'entourait. Bien qu'elle n'eût plus aucun pouvoir, à part ceux, congénitaux, de sa race, elle éprouvait une certaine difficulté à vivre comme tout le monde. Yato et elle vivaient dans une petite maison qui avait appartenu à sa famille dont elle avait hérité de quelques terres. Elle était construite en bois, en pierre et en terre, orientée vers le sud et badigeonnée de chaux, comme le voulait la tradition. L'agencement intérieur en était fort simple : une cuisine, une pièce centrale, une salle d'eau de type atlante et trois chambres, mais cela leur suffisait. Autour, elle cultivait des simples et, du mieux qu'elle pouvait, des légumes. Elle s'occupait également de tenir la maison, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire, mais elle faisait de son mieux.

Yuzuriha, née parmi la petite noblesse atlante, n'avait jamais eu à travailler et, si elle savait fort bien se battre et maîtrisait nombre de techniques à mains nues, elle n'était guère douée dans la façon de tenir une maison, bien qu'elle se souvînt tout de même de ce que sa mère lui avait enseigné pour faire d'elle une bonne épouse. Yato se moquait d'elle quand elle devait repriser ses chausses car elle n'excellait pas non plus en couture. Pour sa part, il travaillait avec les paysans alentours pour la mise en valeur des terres, ce qui contribuait, en plus du petit jardin, à les nourrir tous deux.

D'une autre boîte elle tira une miniature peinte qui la représentait enfant avec son frère Tokusa, et elle ne put empêcher les larmes de lui monter aux yeux. Son pauvre frère, manipulé, était devenu un spectre qu'elle avait dû combattre, mais elle espérait qu'enfin il avait pu trouver le repos et la paix. Elle détourna le regard de la photo et la rangea de nouveau dans la boîte de bois, comme si elle voulait éloigner d'elle ces souvenirs à la fois heureux et douloureux. Cela correspondait à une partie révolue de sa vie mais les blessures en étaient encore terriblement saignantes malgré le temps écoulé.

Elle posa la boîte et en sortit une plus grande. Celle-ci était marquetée et ornée de fermoirs en argent ouvragés. Le cœur de Yuzuriha manqua un battement lorsqu'elle se souvint de son contenu et, les mains tremblant légèrement, l'ouvrit. Elle contenait une robe de soie beige. Le tissu en était arachnéen sans être transparent pour autant et des arabesques de fils d'or et d'argent s'étalaient sur le tissu. Elle était cependant de coupe très simple, relativement près du corps, avec une encolure ronde brodée elle aussi de fils d'argent. Elle aurait dû porter cette robe magnifique pour ses fiançailles avec Shion, si les choses s'étaient déroulées différemment. A présent, il occupait la charge de Grand Pope dans un Sanctuaire exsangue, vidé de ses forces vives et en reconstruction, loin de son Tibet natal, et c'était elle qui vivait là désormais. Elle en avait parfois des nouvelles mais il n'avait désormais plus aucun moment pour revenir dans ses propres terres tibétaines.

Sa main frôla l'étoffe fine de la robe. Désormais, elle pouvait reprendre le cours interrompu de sa vie, mais elle ne parvenait pas à le faire. Même sans son cosmos, elle pensait encore en guerrière, réagissait en guerrière…au point, au début, de frapper durement Yato quand il avait voulu la réveiller après un cauchemar. Il avait eu un superbe œil au beurre noir pendant près d'une semaine, mais ne s'en était pas formalisé. Il était plus jeune qu'elle de deux ans, mais la rude bataille qu'ils avaient dû soutenir l'avait rendu plus mature. Il avait vu la mort de près, tout comme elle. Elle avait semblé mieux accepter que lui au début la perte de ses pouvoirs, mais elle s'apercevait que, finalement, c'était le contraire à présent. Yato, après avoir tempêté tout son saoul, avoir voulu retourner au Sanctuaire (où il n'aurait d'ailleurs pas réussi à entrer sans le moindre pouvoir), avait fini par se fixer sur ce morceau de terre montagneuse relativement fertile, au fin fond du Tibet. Il cultivait lui-même, conférait avec les paysans à propos de la mise en valeur des terres et faisait prospérer l'héritage familial de Yuzuriha avec une certaine maestria qu'elle n'aurait pas attendu de lui.

Ils vivaient donc dans la même maison sans que personne ne s'avisât de faire le moindre commentaire. Elle savait que ce n'était pas dans le respect des règles de son peuple, où hommes et femmes non mariés et non reliés par le sang ne pouvaient vivre dans la même maison, mais elle s'en moquait comme d'une guigne. Elle savait qu'elle inspirait des sentiments à Yato mais il ne lui en avait jamais parlé, il n'avait jamais même tenté quoi que ce fût. Cette timidité la faisait sourire parfois, mais elle n'était pas du genre à s'appesantir sur ce genre de choses. Elle repoussait bien souvent les sentiments humains, persuadée qu'ils l'affaiblissaient mais surtout parce qu'ils faisaient appel à un aspect d'elle-même qu'elle pensait bien enfoui au fin fond de son être. Et pourtant, c'était bien plus compliqué que cela et elle ne savait exactement comment définir ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. A vrai dire, elle ne s'était jamais appesantie là-dessus un peu par manque de temps mais aussi pour éviter de se colleter à elle-même et de trouver quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas forcément su gérer. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne ressentît rien pour Yato, de l'amitié, du respect aussi, même s'il l'énervait encore souvent, mais était-ce autre chose de plus profond ?

Elle souleva la robe et elle miroita dans le rayon de soleil hivernal issu de la fenêtre, faisant briller l'étoffe précieuse. Elle observa les circonvolutions des fils formant les broderies, comme si elle eût pu y lire son propre avenir. Elle resta ainsi un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive que Yato était rentré et qu'il l'observait d'un air énigmatique. Un peu gênée qu'il l'ait vue ainsi, elle posa le vêtement et dit :

« Désolée, je n'avais pas entendu que tu étais rentré… »

Il fit un geste vague de la main.

« Non, je…c'est une très belle robe… »

Une fois de plus, son teint devenu encore plus mat à force de travailler à l'extérieur avait rosi et il se morigéna. Il n'était plus un enfant, que diable ! Mais son esprit n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'imaginer dans la robe, faisant battre son cœur plus vite.

Pour se donner une contenance, elle posa la caisse sur le sol car elle encombrait la table et versa à l'intention de son compagnon un verre d'eau fraîche conservé dans un broc en grès. Il l'accepta avec reconnaissance, s'assit et but avec hâte le verre. Bien qu'on fût en plein hiver, il avait travaillé dur dans les champs et il avait soif. Il était d'ailleurs encore quelque peu terreux et, une fois sa soif étanchée et ayant le désir de reprendre un peu de contenance, il gagna la salle d'eau pour y faire une bonne toilette. Les installations en étaient atlantes, avec un système d'adduction d'eau depuis la source qui alimentait la maison, et c'était extrêmement luxueux à côté des installations sommaires du Sanctuaire. Il dépouilla ses vêtements et commença ses ablutions avec un soupir d'aise. Une fois débarrassé de la gangue de terre et de poussière qu'il avait accumulée pendant la journée, il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et, vérifiant que Yuzuriha ne se trouvait pas dans les parages, alla prendre des vêtements propres dans sa chambre. Elle était petite, mais c'était devenu son foyer en quelque sorte, l'endroit où il pouvait s'isoler quelque peu quand il en éprouvait le besoin. C'était difficile d'avoir la femme de ses pensées près de soi, de ne pas pouvoir la toucher, et de n'avoir pas le courage de lui avouer ces sentiments qui lui vrillaient le cœur depuis si longtemps. Il s'en sentait presque diminué, ne se considérant pas comme un « vrai » homme puisqu'il n'était pas capable d'exprimer ses propres sentiments. Et pourtant, avec son mètre quatre vingt, sa peau mate, ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses yeux bleus pénétrants, beaucoup de femmes du voisinage ne rêvaient que de le séduire, mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour Yuzuriha. Elle devait encore penser que ce n'était qu'une tocade d'adolescent, mais ses sentiments s'étaient affermis avec le temps et il n'en avait jamais été aussi sûr. Seulement, il y avait loin de la coupe aux lèvres et les affaires sentimentales étaient bien plus compliquées qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Retenant un soupir, il sortit de sa chambre pour regagner la cuisine où il aiderait Yuzuriha à préparer le repas, comme chaque soir. Il s'arrêta net sur le seuil, sous le choc de la vision de rêve qui se présentait à lui. Elle avait revêtu la superbe robe qu'il avait vu tout à l'heure, et elle lui allait encore parfaitement malgré les années écoulées. Pourtant, elle avait l'air quelque peu emprunté et leva sur lui un regard gêné sans réussir à dire quoi que ce soit. Elle regrettait presque l'impulsion qu'elle avait eue d'enfiler cette robe et détourna le regard, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Mû lui aussi par une impulsion, Yato s'approcha d'elle. La teinte de la robe, un beige léger, mettait en valeur son teint et les fils précieux brillaient sous les rayons du soleil mourant. Même si elle n'était pas apprêtée car ses cheveux étaient encore noués dans son dos en sa coiffure habituelle, elle était pour lui la plus belle femme au monde, mais tant de beauté le rendait muet. Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard d'elle et elle n'osait toujours pas lever les yeux sur lui.

Ce moment de silence dura un long moment, et le courage de Yuzuriha reprit le dessus. Elle leva le regard sur lui et, pour la première fois, plongea franchement dans ses prunelles bleues. Il ne chercha pas à le détourner, pris par l'émotion de l'instant, et ne put empêcher ses propres sentiments d'y transparaître. Il était si proche à présent qu'il pouvait sentir son parfum, légère fragrance florale qui, aussi éthérée qu'elle fût, lui monta à la tête. Il fit encore un pas et déposa un baiser maladroit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme dont le regard bleu-vert pailleté de gris s'écarquilla de surprise. Jamais personne ne l'avait embrassée, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé que cela provoquerait dans tout son corps ces sensations particulières qu'elle ne comprenait pas et qui la plongeaient dans la confusion la plus totale. Yato, de son côté, ayant retrouvé ses sens et quelque peu atterré de sa témérité, s'était légèrement reculé et s'attendait au pire. Il n'avait pas osé la prendre dans ses bras, ni même saisir sa main qu'il sentait là, pour la première fois, si près de la sienne. Le regard étrange de Yuzuriha, écarquillé et confus, ne quittait pas le sien et ce fut elle, cette fois, qui prit l'initiative de l'embrasser tout aussi maladroitement, mais plus longuement. Jusque-là, leurs corps ne se touchaient pas, mais il referma ses bras sur elle. La sensation de son corps contre le sien lui fit un tel effet qu'il crut ne pas pouvoir résister, et il perçut le frisson qui la parcourut toute entière. Pourtant, elle ne chercha pas à se dégager de son étreinte, et il put presque ressentir les battements précipités de son cœur. Elle toujours si lucide et si mature, découvrait à quel point les réactions corporelles pouvaient obscurcir le jugement.

Au bout d'un long moment, leurs lèvres se séparèrent et il la relâcha brusquement.

« Je…je suis désolé…je… »

Il bégayait, perdant de plus en plus sa contenance et extrêmement gêné. Yuzuriha, elle, retrouvait la sienne et elle le regarda dans les yeux.

« Et maintenant ? », interrogea-t-elle d'une voix tout de même quelque peu rauque.

Sa respiration était encore plus rapide qu'à l'habitude et ses pupilles élargies indiquaient le désir qui courait déjà dans ses veines. Ainsi, elle était encore plus belle et le pauvre Yato faillit perdre toute tempérance. Tous deux, inexpérimentés, n'osaient faire le pas qui les séparait. Elle voyait le tissu d'illusions dont elle s'entourait depuis des mois se déchirer pour comprendre qu'aux sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui et qui étaient plus forts que ce qu'elle pensait s'ajoutait un désir physique. Cette découverte la faisait vaciller sur ses bases et elle ne savait que faire.

Il se détourna alors et, d'un pas rapide, gagna sa chambre dont il referma prestement la porte derrière lui. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à réfréner le désir qui montait en lui et il préférait couper court pour ne pas faire quelque chose sous son impulsion, quelque chose qu'il aurait regretté ensuite amèrement. Il expira plusieurs fois pour se calmer dans la semi-obscurité causée par les volets entrebâillés, les yeux fermés et, alors que ses idées devenaient plus claires, il essaya de mettre de l'ordre dedans.

« Et maintenant ? », avait demandé Yuzuriha. Il aurait été bien en peine de répondre à sa question, du moins pas de façon satisfaisante. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et se dit qu'il avait été stupide. S'il avait su se contrôler, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé. Il était tellement abattu qu'il ne pensa même pas qu'elle aussi avait pris l'initiative à un moment, signe qu'elle ne lui était pas indifférente.

Au bout d'un moment, un léger bruit attira son attention, puis le froissement de la soie. Il releva la tête et vit Yuzuriha debout devant lui.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question… », dit-elle calmement.

Dans la semi-pénombre de la chambre, il pouvait voir briller ses yeux redevenus aussi limpides qu'à l'ordinaire. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, puis il répondit :

« Je ne sais pas où cela va nous mener…tout ce que je sais…c'est que je veux parcourir ce chemin avec toi… »

Bien qu'un peu hésitant, il avait exprimé clairement son choix, en véritable homme adulte qui sait ce qu'il veut. Yuzuriha sentait son parfum masculin et son cœur s'était remis à battre très fort sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher. C'était à présent à elle de faire son choix, elle se trouvait à la croisée des chemins. Il ne se tenait qu'à un pas d'elle et il lui laissait le choix de franchir cet espace minime. Un seul pas, et leur vie pouvait prendre un tour totalement différent.

Contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, elle mit très peu de temps à prendre sa décision, et fit un pas en avant, se retrouvant alors quasiment contre lui. Elle aussi à présent avait compris et savait ce qu'elle voulait. Bien qu'inexpérimentée, elle sentait le désir se répandre dans ses veines au rythme de son cœur mais elle ne fit pas un mouvement pour sortir de la pièce. Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas et Yato sentait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer encore, comme s'il eût voulu sortir de sa poitrine. Pourtant, il n'osait faire un geste qu'il regretterait ou qu'elle pourrait mal interpréter, bien que l'envie ne lui en manquât pas. Médusé, il la vit se rapprocher encore, mettre ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrasser. Alors, tout bascula et le temps sembla s'arrêter dans la semi-obscurité complice de la petite chambre. Bientôt, la superbe robe de soie de Yuzuriha vint s'abattre au sol, suivie des vêtements de Yato, et le fait de sentir leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre mit encore davantage le feu aux poudres. Pourtant, il s'arrêta avant que les choses ne dégénèrent totalement, voulant lui laisser le choix. Mais Yuzuriha ne fit pas un mouvement pour sortir de la chambre. Elle était alanguie sur le lit, entièrement nue, les rais du jour mourant passant à travers les volets entrebâillés venant donner des teintes d'or liquide à sa peau blanche. Sa respiration était rapide et ses pupilles si dilatées par le désir qu'on eût pu croire qu'elle avait les yeux noirs. Cette vision acheva, s'il en était, de mettre le feu à son sang et sa bouche impatiente vint titiller une fois encore les pointes dressées de ses seins. Elle gémit et se cambra davantage sous lui, appelant sans en avoir réellement conscience l'accomplissement final qui lui était encore inconnu. Quand il prit possession d'elle, de façon un peu moins délicate qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, elle laissa échapper un léger cri mais la douleur s'estompa rapidement pour laisser place de nouveau au plaisir alors qu'il atteignait le sien dans un râle…

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autres, haletants, épuisés, puis il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Elle reposait contre son épaule, les yeux mi-clos et un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il soupira :

« Je suis désolé…je ne pensais pas que… »

Elle le fit taire en posant une main légère sur ses lèvres.

« Non, je le voulais…j'ai été aveugle si longtemps pour ne pas voir quel homme tu étais vraiment, j'ai vécu dans le passé sans regarder devant moi…aujourd'hui, j'ai enfin compris… »

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte, bougea et le regarda.

« J'accepte de parcourir le chemin à tes côtés… »

Un sourire, d'abord incrédule puis joyeux, vint éclairer les traits du jeune homme qui l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa longuement alors que, dehors, la nuit était tombée, refermant son obscurité complice sur le jeune couple…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Épilogue<br>_**

**_Deux ans après, 18 juillet 1747_**

Perplexe mais terriblement ému, Yato regardait le visage du bébé que Yuzuriha venait de mettre au monde après de longues heures de souffrance et que la sage-femme avait emmailloté et déposé dans un berceau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », l'interrogea-t-elle depuis le lit où elle était encore assise.

Elle était accouchée seulement depuis quelques heures, mais son organisme particulier d'atlante hâtait sa récupération et elle ne ressentait presque plus de douleur. Cependant, la naissance de son fils avait été très longue et elle se sentait lasse.

Il se pencha et prit maladroitement le petit paquet de langes de dentelles avant de venir s'asseoir près d'elle. Il ne pouvait pas détacher le regard du fragile nourrisson qu'il tenait dans les bras et qui représentait la continuation de sa propre existence. Son sang et celui de Yuzuriha, mélangés en ce petit être fragile dont il percevait à peine la respiration.

La jeune accouchée, elle, regardait cette scène tendre avec un sourire. Les deux hommes de sa vie étaient à ses côtés, elle n'en demandait pas plus pour l'instant. Dès qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur son fils, elle avait instantanément oublié les douleurs endurées et elle avait su qu'il ressemblerait à son père.

« Il n'y a rien, tout va bien… », finit-il par dire.

Il ajouta :

« J'ai décidé de son prénom… »

Selon la tradition, c'était à lui de choisir mais ils en avaient discuté pendant la grossesse. Il sourit, regarda sa compagne et dit :

« Il s'appellera Tokusa… »

A ce nom, des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Yuzuriha.

« Merci… », dit-elle seulement.

Il lui tendit leur fils, qu'elle installa contre sa plantureuse poitrine et, alors qu'il baillait avant de s'endormir, dit en le regardant :

« S'il est comme lui, il sera un homme de bien. Tokusa était une bonne âme avant qu'Hadès ne le manipule, je voudrais que notre fils lui ressemble…»

Une lueur décidée, reflet de son passé de chevalier, passa dans le regard bleu de Yato.

« Celui qui oserait ne fût-ce qu'approcher notre fils avec des intentions mauvaises n'aurait qu'à bien se tenir. Dieu ou pas, je lui ferais regretter d'être né… »

Ce genre de déclaration grandiloquente lui ressemblait bien, et Yuzuriha rit doucement.

« Commençons par faire en sorte qu'il grandisse bien, et nous verrons les affaires extérieures plus tard, tu ne crois pas ? »

Il fut tenté de la demander une nouvelle fois en mariage, mais se tut soigneusement. Elle avait toujours refusé jusque-là, repoussant l'idée de la soumission que cela impliquait, mais avait accepté que leur enfant fût déclaré sous le nom de son père. De toute façon, lui disait-elle, selon une ancienne loi coutumière atlante, vu qu'ils partageaient le même lit et la même maison, c'était comme s'ils étaient mariés et elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de faire une cérémonie formelle pour cela.

Yato sourit à la femme de ses pensées alors que Tokusa s'endormait et lui demanda :

« Est-ce que tu regrettes encore de ne plus être une guerrière ? »

Elle assura le poids léger de son bébé dans ses bras et caressa des lèvres son petit crâne déjà couvert d'un duvet châtain, puis un léger sourire vint ensoleiller son visage.

« Si j'avais encore des regrets malgré les années écoulées, celui-ci les a définitivement atténués lorsqu'il est sorti de moi…pourtant, je serais capable de combattre encore s'il le fallait, même sans pouvoirs… »

Puis elle ajouta :

« Mais à présent, je le ferais pour que Tokusa puisse grandir dans un monde en paix… »

Le regard bleu de Yato tomba sur le bébé endormi, puis vint sur Yuzuriha avec tant d'amour qu'elle en fut terriblement émue. Il posa sa main sur la sienne et déclara :

« Pour ma part, je crois que je n'ai plus aucun regret. Ma vie de chevalier me manque encore parfois, bien sûr, mais j'ai tout ce que je désire, et plus encore… »

Et ils se regardèrent encore, ayant à présent entièrement compris le sens du sacrifice que leur déesse leur avait demandé de faire en leur enlevant leurs pouvoirs mais en comprenant enfin tous les aspects alors que, lentement, le soleil de l'aube dardait ses rayons rosés et rouges dans le ciel dans un feu d'artifice coloré et muet…

**FIN**


End file.
